


I Know You

by AngelSky



Series: One shots [1]
Category: K-pop, Super Junior, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, feelz are real, hospital au, its all cute in the end, vwook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 15:59:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5749333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelSky/pseuds/AngelSky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an AU I wrote for myself/my friend that's ships VWook. This is V of BTS, and Ryeowook of Super Junior, however in this AU Ryeowook isn't in Super Junior. This is a One Shot, and it will be part of a collection of them I'm going to be posting. Even if you don't ship VWook, this is cute. </p><p>As for the VWook ship, it's a long story, and it was started by my friend and myself for various reasons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know You

Ryeowook walked through the halls of the hospital, sighing as he ran a hand through his hair. He'd been visiting a friend who had been diagnosed with cancer. 

He moved back into the cancer ward, going to tell his friend that he was leaving. To be completely honest, he was kind of in love with his friend, and they'd been growing closer up until he'd been diagnosed with cancer. Now they were both pulling away, and it hurt. It hurt Ryeowook a lot. 

As he closed the door to his friend's room, he saw someone else, their door open. It was a male, who appeared to be younger than him, who seemed faintly familiar to him, though he wasn't sure why. The young man beckoned him, and he walked over, looking at him for a moment before entering the room. "Can you go get me something to eat?" Ryeowook gave the other person a confused look, then nodded. "Here's some money." The other male held out a few bills, which Ryeowook took. "I really don't care what it is, I'm just tired of hospital food." 

"Okay, I'll be right back." He left the room, going to the vending machine and grabbing some snacks for the other before returning to his room. "I figured this would work." He said it more like a question, and the other male grinned, taking the food and pulling open one of the packages, grabbing a cookie. 

"Thanks, you're the best." The young man offered Ryeowook a cookie, which he took as the other introduced himself. "I'm Tae, who are you?" 

"Kim Ryeowook." Ryeowook bowed from where his was sitting next to the other male's bed. 

"Wookie hyung, can you get me a glass of water?" There were cups next to a water pitcher. Ryeowook nodded, and poured a glass for Tae, handing it to the younger male. He took a drink, then asked Ryeowook, "why are you here?" 

"Visiting a friend." Ryeowook's voice was soft, and he stood, bowing. "I need to get home, my roommate doesn't know how to cook, and I need to check on him." 

He started out of the room, but Tae called out, "Wait." He turned back for the younger male. "Will you visit me next time you come?" Ryeowook nodded, then left. He couldn't say no to Tae, not when he was in the cancer ward, and not when he was so sweet looking. 

 

It was three days before Ryeowook returned, and when he did, his friend was in even worse condition. The doctors projected a few weeks at most before he passed. As he left, he peeked into Tae's room, and found him playing on his phone. "Tae?" 

Tae looked up, and smiled brightly when he saw Ryeowook. "Wookie-hyung! I wasn't sure if you'd really come by again." Ryeowook moved further into the room as Tae spoke. 

"I don't break promises." Ryeowook sat down, and Tae noticed the bento box he was holding. 

"Is that food?" 

Ryeowook nodded. "Yeah, it was for my friend, but he hasn't felt like eating..." Ryeowook held out the box. "Here, you can have it." 

The took the box, opening it and beginning to eat. "This is really good! Who made it?" 

"I did." Ryeowook looked at the younger male, who seemed impressed by the fact that Ryeowook could cook. "So what's your story?" 

Tae spoke as he ate. "I'm in the music industry, grew up loving singing, all that. I'm part of a group, but now I'm here." He didn't say anymore, hinting that he didn't want to say what was wrong, or what group he was part of. 

"That's cool. I'm a performer, in the sense that I do piano for live performances, usually musicals." Ryeowook figured he'd add his own little bit to change the subject. 

"That's really cool. I love music, I wonder if I've been to anything you played in." He started listing off musicals, to which Ryeowook said if he played in them or not. "I loved the Three Musketeers! I actually tried to find you after the three different times that I went to see it, but you'd always disappeared before I could find you." 

Ryeowook blushed slightly. "I was usually going out with some friends after that one." 

He watched the younger male as he finished off the food. "Thank you, for sharing this isn't me. It was really good." Tae closed the bento box, but held onto it while they continued to talk about music. 

When Ryeowook left, he told himself that next time he came, he'd bring food for Tae. 

And so it went, for the next three weeks Ryeowook visited both his friend and Tae every other day. Then his friend died, and he didn't go to the hospital for a week. 

Feeling a bit guilty, he made food for Tae, and took it in, only to have a nurse tell him that Tae was in surgery and he couldn't see him until the next day. So Ryeowook went home, to his roommate who listened to his quiet sobs through the night. 

 

The next day Ryeowook returned to the hospital, bringing door for Tae with him. He went to Tae's room, and found that there were others in there. He knocked softly, and the others in the room looked up, giving him a questioning look. 

Tae looked at Ryeowook, and his ace lit up in a smile. "Wookie-hyung! This is my group, guys this is Ryeowook, he's the one I told you about." Ryeowook bowed to the others, and the bowed back from the various places they were sitting and standing. 

Looking around, Ryeowook noticed that the faces looked familiar. "Wait..." He looked around counting seven people, including Tae, but not himself. "Aren't you guys BTS?" 

One of the guys nodded. "Yeah, I'm Kim NamJoon, or Rap Monster of Bangtan. Suga, J-Hope, Jimin, Jungkook, Jin, and V." He gestured to Tae as he said the last name. 

Ryeowook sat down in the chair Jin offered him, continuing to look around. "That's why it seemed like I knew you, Tae, you're in BTS..." 

"You listen to our stuff?" Jimin seemed surprised. "Taehyung said you played piano." 

Ryeowook nodded in answer to the question. "I do listen to your music. Just because I play piano doesn't mean I listen to just classical." Ryeowook looked at Tae as he spoke. 

Tae seemed excited. "I didn't think you'd know us. I mean, I knew you, kind of, from the musicals, but I never thought you'd know us." Ryeowook nodded, then remembered he had food for Tae. He pulled it out of his bag, passing it to Tae. "Thank you hyung!" 

Ryeowook smiled, waving it off. "It's really not a big deal-" 

"Taehyung said you're a good cook." Suga reached over, picking out a piece of meat, and eating it. "Wow, that's really good. You made that?" Ryeowook nodded in response to Suga's question. 

The others reached out to take some of Tae's food to try, but he swatted their hands off. "It's my food, you guys can't have it. Wookie gave it to me." With that he started eating, only to stop after a few bites. 

"Do you not like it?" Ryeowook seemed really concerned. 

Tae shook his head. "It tastes wonderful, but my stomach is kind of messed up from the surgery." With those words, the food got passed around between the guys, all of whom started praising Ryeowook's cooking. 

Ryeowook blushed and waved off the other's praise, saying it wasn't that good, that it wasn't a big deal. Even Jin, who Ryeowook knew was the main chef in the group, said he was good. Tae watched everything from his place in the bed, leaning back against the pillows, with a slight smile on his face. 

That was Ryeowook's first encounter with Bangtan. Over the next two months, he had increasing encounters with them, as Tae had more surgeries. Ryeowook never asked where the infection was, or how bad it was, knowing that if Tae wanted him to know, he would tell him. In return Tae never asked about Ryeowook's friend, after Ryeowook had given him a short, "He's gone." 

Ryeowook visited at least every other day, though sometimes he opted to visit everyday for a while, before going back to every other day. He ended up with the phone numbers of all of Bangtan, who made sure he knew when Tae had surgery, and when he would be out of recovery. 

It was two months, one week, and three days before he received the text saying that Tae was going home for a week. Namjoon told him that after the week, Tae was going in for hopefully the last surgery. 

Tae asked if Ryeowook would meet him at some point, but Ryeowook had to be at The Goddess Is Watching musical every night, and he didn't have a replacement. After some thought, Ryeowook invited Tae to the Friday night showing of the musical, the day before the surgery. 

Ryeowook met Tae two hours before the performance started, to drive him to the theatre. "I'm sorry, I have to be there earlier than you need to be." Ryeowook glanced apologetically at Tae, who shrugged, looking out the window as they drove. 

Ryeowook parked in his reserved place, and escorted Tae upstairs, to his seat. He then left, disappearing backstage to help the singers warmup their voices. 

Ryeowook discovered a commotion, and was surprised to find their male lead had lost his voice. The understudy for the part had a family emergency. The director was trying to figure out what to do, and approached Ryeowook, asking if he knew of anyone that might know the music and the dances, along with everything else, well enough to do the part. 

After a moment, the director started looking Ryeowook over. "Do you know the music?" 

"I know every song by heart, I could sing the entire musical." Ryeowook had never missed a practice and had memorized the script so that he knew every cue for the music and didn't have to rely on the musical director for his cues. "I know the entirety of it." 

"Can you sing?" Ryeowook shrugged, and the director asked him to sing the first song, which Ryeowook did, some what nervously. "What about the dances?" 

"They're not that hard, at least not for the lead." The director grinned, and called costume, making them start the alterations so that Ryeowook could fit the clothing. 

When the curtains opened, Tae saw that instead of some other man, who was listed in the program, Ryeowook. 

The performance went smoothly, Ryeowook playing the part as though he'd been born for it. At curtain call, the director apologized to the crowd. "Cho Kyuhyun, who was meant to be the lead, got sick, and couldn't preform. In his place, we have our usual pianist, Kim Ryeowook. Actually, Kyuhyun took his place on the piano, since he couldn't sing. Everyone, Kim Ryeowook!" The applause was thunderous, and a slight blush crept into Ryeowook's face as he saw Tae in the crowd, standing and clapping along with everyone else. 

After they got off stage, people came up to Ryeowook, handing him flowers, telling him what a great job he did. Cho Kyuhyun of Super Junior came up, and congratulated him on what a wonderful job he did. Tae came up while Kyuhyun spoke, and the younger preformed noticed as Ryeowook's attention drifted to Tae. "I'll see you around." Kyuhyun's voice was soft so he didn't strain it anymore, and he bowed, leaving Ryeowook with Tae. 

"You didn't tell me you were taking the lead!" Tae seemed really excited about it. 

"I didn't know I was taking the lead until just before the show started." Ryeowook lead Tae backstage, to the dressing room he'd been assigned. It had a blocked off area for changing, and the rest of it was just a room so he could have friends or family join him. It was usually used by Kyuhyun, but since he had no need for it, the director had given it to Ryeowook to use for he night. 

Ryeowook started changing, but still talked to Tae. "What'd you think?" 

"I loved it! I didn't know you could sing." Tae was sitting in the room, looking around. 

"I didn't think I'd ever show it off, but I can sing... I'm not that great though." Ryeowook's modesty was forever something Tae was trying to counter. 

"Hyung. You're way better than you think. You and Kyuhyun could have rivaled each other. And Kyuhyun is a Sanbaenim, with professional training. You could have out sang him if you wanted." 

"Really Tae, I couldn't. Kyuhyun has been doing things for as long as I've been doing piano. Kyuhyun's singing voice is amazing." Ryeowook stepped out from behind the closed off area, and hung up his final costume, alongside all the others. 

"His voice is great." Tae stood up, approaching Ryeowook. "But yours is way better, in my opinion." Tae took one of Ryeowook's hands, grinning. "Now hyung, will you take me out for ice cream? Please?" Ryeowook nodded, grabbing his bag with his phone, wallet, and binder of music in it, and Tae pulled him out of the building. They went to his car, and he took them to the best ice cream place he knew. 

Once they both had their ice cream, they walked to a nearby water fountain, and sat, watching the water while eating. Tae finally broke the silence. "Hyung, if I wanted to do something before the surgery, would you help me?" Tae looked at Ryeowook, who nodded. "Wookie, will you let me kiss you?" Ryeowook froze, his eyes turning to Tae. 

Slowly Ryeowook stood, and Tae's face fell. Ryeowook looked down at Tae. "Only if you'll dance with me." Tae's face lit up as he stood. Ryeowook turned on some slow music, and they began to dance slowly, Tae holding Rueowook's waist lightly. 

"Hyung... I'm gay." Ryeowook didn't respond to Tae's confession, instead leaning his head against Tae's shoulder. 

They continued to move, until Ryeowook stopped them. "Tae, I've been in love with my best friend for the past three years. They fell sick, and we both know how that ended. He's gone." Tae didn't say anything, sensing that Ryeowook wasn't done. "But Tae, recently I've started liking someone else. I bring them food all the time, and everyday that I don't see them, I'm sad, but I don't want to seem to clingy. Plus, I'm nine years older, and the person I like is sick. Tae... I'm worried about him, and he wants to kiss me. And I might want him to." As he spoke, Ryeowook placed a hand softly on Tae's cheek. 

After Ryeowook finished speaking, they stood still for a moment, then Tae leaned down, pressing a soft kiss against Ryeowook's lips. It was innocent, but it was the first time Ryeowook had been kissed by a guy. 

When they pulled back, Tae pulled Ryeowook into a tight hug. Tae his his tears from Ryeowook, holding him close. "Wookie, I really like you. I've liked you since I first saw you in the hospital, when you were walking into his room. It took me a week to get the courage to try and get your attention. But then you noticed me. You started visiting me, and it was so wonderful. It made everyday better. Thank you." Tae blinked back his tears, placing another soft kiss against Ryeowook's lips. 

Ryeowook ended up taking Tae to his apartment. His roommate was out of town, so they fell asleep together on the couch while watching movies. And in the morning Ryeowook took Tae to the hospital, where they were met by Tae's family and his group. Ryeowook left after a few soft words to Tae, going home. The surgery was going to be at least twelve hours, and then it would be a few hours before he woke up, at least that's what everyone told Ryeowook. 

He passed the time by practicing songs on the piano, and then watching movies. Finally he made Tae's favorite soup, put it into a thermos, and went to the hospital. 

He went to Tae's room, and found the Bangtan Boys outside of the closed door, their eyes teary. "Hyung." Jin stopped Ryeowook. "His family was here earlier, and he remembered them. He remembered our music, but he didn't really remember us. He didn't remember a few friends he's known since kindergarten. He probably won't remember you." 

"Why?" Ryeowook was close to crying just from hearing that bit of news. 

"Hyung, he had tumors. They had to remove them, and this last one... It was a brain tumor. They weren't sure he was going to make it, but he did, but he's different..." Jin's voice was gentle, as though he were talking to someone younger. "You can go in, no ones in there." 

Ryeowook nodded, and slowly placed his hand on the handle. He opened the door and slipped inside. His eyes traveled to the bed, where Tae lay, his eyes closed, his head bandaged. "Who is it?" Tae didn't bother opening his eyes. 

Ryeowook didn't answer for a moment as he gazed at the young man who'd been stealing his heart over the past months. Finally, he said, "I brought your favorite. I know how you don't like solid food after this sort of thing." He sat next to Tae's bed, and the younger male opened his eyes, studying Ryeowook as the older male opened he thermos and pulled out a spoon. "Here." 

Tae took them, smelling the soup. "It smells good." He didn't attach a name, or hint in anyway that he knew who Ryeowook was. Ryeowook watched as Tae began to eat. 

They were silent until Tae finished, handing the he thins back to Ryeowook. "So how did you know it was my favorite?" 

"Because you told me." Ryeowook put the things away in his bag. 

"When?" 

"Three months ago, the second time I made it for you." 

There was silence, then, "...I remember that. I told you it was my favorite, and you blushed. I said that it tasted the best when made by you, that yours was even better than my mom's." Ryeowook nodded. "But who are you? I know you, but I don't." Tae stared at the wall ahead of him. "Your face is here, in my head, but I don't know how we met, or anything past that one time." He looked at Ryeowook. "And I don't know your name." 

Ryeowook looked at Tae for a moment, before pulling out his phone. He pulled up a picture, one they'd taken together on Ryeowook's third time visiting Tae. "Do you remember this?" 

Tae stared at the picture, taking Ryeowook's phone. Slowly he nodded. "You'd walked into my room, looking ready to cry. I'd asked what was wrong, and you said your friend was getting worse." Tae looked back at Ryeowook. "That you were worried. Then you'd given me some chicken and tried to leave, but I'd called you back." 

They went through various memories, Ryeowook triggering each one with a picture or a song. But Tae still didn't know his name. Finally Ryeowook sang a bit of one of the songs from the musical, and Tae recounted the whole night to Ryeowook, with the exception of he never said Ryeowook's name. 

"I know you, I know I do. I care about you, we even kissed, but who are you?" Tae seemed really distressed over the fact that he couldn't remember Ryeowook's name. 

"I'll tell you in a minute Tae, okay?" Tae nodded. "I want to do something." Tae nodded again, and Ryeowook moved into the edge of he bed, gently caressing one of Tae's cheeks with his hand. He leaned down slowly, gently touching his lips to Tae's, who responded without hesitation. It was a slow, passionate kiss. It was innocent, but it carried more emotion than any kiss that Ryeowook had ever had before. 

When they finally broke it, Tae whispered, "I know you. I know the feeling of your lips, of what it's like to sleep in your arms. I know what your voice sounds like, I know what you look like on stage. I know what makeups you like best, I know who your favorite actors are. I know you like Bangtan's music, I know you like our dancing. I know you, and I know what love feels like because of you. Because I know you, Kim Ryeowook." Tears rolled down Ryeowook's cheeks, and Tae wiped them away, pulling Ryeowook down into another kiss. 

Ryeowook had tears falling the entire time he and Tae kissed, but neither of them cared, because Tae was crying too. They ended up laying together in Tae's bed, Ryeowook's head on Tae's chest. The sound of the younger male's heartbeat soothed Ryeowook. "Tae... You've stolen my heart." 

Tae grinned. "Good, because I want you to be my boyfriend. Will you?" 

Ryeowook nodded. "Yes, I will, Tae."


End file.
